To Have a Home
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "This must be how it feels to have a home. I've finally made it. I've hoped and I've waited and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone." - Starkid. Black Family Fluff


**A.N. Here you go!**

 **Season: 3**

 **Round: 12**

 **Task: Black Family Fluff**

 **Prompt: Masquerade, 'Mother, I want to see him fly!' - George R. , A Game of Thrones, Acromantula**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Words: 1294**

* * *

The Black house hadn't always been such a dark and lonely place throughout the childhood of Sirius Black. There were the small moments, tucked far away and hidden in the deepest part of 12 Grimmauld Place.

James was in the belief that Sirius went home because he was forced to. In truth, it was the little lights that would bring Sirius back home every year from Hogwarts. He hoped and wished for the little moments to resurface. No matter how much hatred Sirius had for his family, that childish hope remained.

Even during Sirius' childhood, he would attempt to escape the proper life his parents put in place. Though one particular day caused a change in their relationships. One particular day where being improper brought the family so much closer together.

It included a whole lot of mud balls.

* * *

"Sirius! Father says to come in for tea!" Regulus called.

The boy peeked out of 12 Grimmauld Place, curiously. Sirius was sat on the opposite end of the street in the little park. It was wet outside, causing Regulus to hesitate. Sirius did not seem to hear Regulus. Sirius continued to sit where he was. Regulus felt a strong sense of duty, stepping into the cool air. A few drops of rain pelted at him here and there. Regulus stopped on the other side of the road, cautious to approach Sirius. Regulus attempted to peak at what his brother was doing - to no avail.

"Sirius! It is tea time!"

Sirius turned suddenly. Upon seeing Regulus, the older boy relaxed. Regulus expected Sirius to stand up and go inside upon the exclamation. Instead the older boy turned away again, and resumed his former position. Being much closer now, Regulus could see a bit more of what Sirius was doing. Regulus' brother was sitting upon his haunches, hands messing with the ground. Regulus took a moment to observe, but did not understand his brother's interest.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it to you?" Sirius responded quickly.

Regulus' curiosity flickered. He left the safety of the house, venturing across the street and towards where Sirius kneeled. The mischievous boy on the ground continued his work. Regulus now stood behind Sirius.

"What is it? What are you doing?" then Regulus remembered his duty, "It is tea time. We have to go in."

"I want to stay out here. It's fun." Sirius shrugged.

"Father won't be pleased." Regulus uttered, eyes shifting to the door of their house.

"Father played in the mud before." Sirius dismissed. "I saw a picture of it in one of the old albums."

"Mud? You are playing in the mud?" Regulus paused, astonished. "Why are you playing in the mud?"

"Father played in the mud." Sirius repeated.

"But it is tea time and that…" Regulus said. "Is disgusting."

"Come on, it's fun." Sirius grinned, turning to Regulus. "Give it a try."

At those words, Sirius extended his arm and opened his palm. In the centre of Sirius' palm sat a mud ball. Regulus fearfully took five steps back. Now he stood in the middle of the road.

Regulus shook his head. "No. I will not get dirty before tea time."

"Father played in the mud." Sirius repeated for the third time.

"I do not believe you!"

Sirius was a mischievous boy. Regulus had cause to be cautious. After all, it was not long ago that Sirius had thrown a tiny spider at Regulus and yelled it was an acromantula. Nightmares had riddled Regulus' dreams for weeks.

"Fine, don't." Sirius shrugged. "But you'll never know how much fun it is to play in the mud."

Regulus who had backed away glanced between the mud and Sirius' face. Regulus had mixed feelings about the whole idea. The younger boy glanced towards the door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

When Regulus turned to face Sirius again, he was met with the sight of brown sludge being hurled towards him. Regulus let out a squeal at this.

"Sirius!"

All Regulus could hear was Sirius' laughter echoing around him. Tears swam in Regulus' eyes as he wiped away the mud. Sirius saw this, smile dropping. He leapt over to Regulus.

"I'm sorry Reggie!" Sirius exclaimed. "I - here - here take this. It'll make you feel better."

Regulus sniffed. Sirius had placed a handful of mud into Regulus' hand. Regulus blinked, wiping away his tears.

"Why are you giving me mud?" Regulus frowned.

Sirius gestured to himself. "Here, throw it at me. It'll be payback."

Regulus stared at his hand. Perhaps this would make him feel better. Regulus played with the mud in his hand, mulling it over. He was amused by how quickly the disgust with mud had left his brain. With a quick whip of his hand, Regulus threw the mud ball straight into Sirius' face. A giggle of glee flew out of Regulus' mouth.

Sirius wiped the mud away from his face and smirked. Regulus' eyes widened at the familiar expression. Sirius heaved up another handful of mud, throwing it at Regulus.

The younger brother dodged it easily. Regulus dove for the mud. In his haste, Regulus caused himself to splash Sirius with the mud. Both boys broke out into laughter at their predicament.

"Ahem."

The brothers froze. They turned to see their parents standing above them, a masquerade of expressions. Guilty expressions riddled the faces of the children.

"Regulus, I had expected you to grab Sirius for tea." Orion Black spoke.

"Sorry father." Regulus' eyes looked to his hands.

"And you, Sirius Black." Walburga Black continued sternly. "What are you doing dragging your brother into this mess? And before tea time!"

"Sorry mother." Sirius looked away.

Walburga sighed. "Well, why did you think this was a good idea?"

Sirius and Regulus glanced at each other before speaking in unison. "Father played in mud before."

"I saw a picture in an album." Sirius said.

Walburga's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

The brothers nodded their heads vehemently. Walburga turned to face Orion. The man laughed awkwardly, rubbing his collar.

"You played in the mud as a child?" Walburga frowned. "You told me you were never that sort of child."

"Well you see…" Orion trailed off. "I may have."

"Oh you idiot!" Walburga exclaimed.

She took a handful of mud in her own hand and threw it at Orion's face. All of the males in her presence let their mouths drop.

"I also played in the mud! I wasn't a proper child all the time." Walburga exclaimed. "Here I was thinking that you were this perfect child and I wanted to impress you so I mirrored it."

"Well." Orion sputtered, red where it wasn't muddy. "Well."

"We've been raising our kids differently than we were." Walburga laughed. "We've been so strict…"

Orion wiped the mud on his face. "There is nothing wrong with the way they have been growing up. We are simply making it better for them."

Regulus and Sirius watched the exchange, heads flipping left and right.

Walburga eyed her sons. "Perhaps this will be best talked over after we all wash up and have tea."

Walburga turned to leave, but Orion stopped her by the elbow. She stared at him questionably.

"I forgot something."

"Wha - "

 _Splat!_

"Oh you are so going down!" Walburga screeched, mud sliding down her face.

She proceeded to chase her husband back inside. The children followed, squealing gleefully.

"Get him mother! Make him fly!"

* * *

Though the Black family wasn't the most perfect family and the most broken, they had shared their moments. There had always been those moments, and Sirius would pull those memories out of the deepest parts of him. Sirius would create the perfect world with these memories. His family was perfect and happy. It was an illusion, but it was enough.

* * *

 **A.N. Mergh. That ending tho. Have a good night!**


End file.
